


Born to Run

by DeathByStorm



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Prohibition AU, Shootouts, The Champions are all mob bosses, anachronistic swordfights, giftfic, rumrunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: Wild knelt and waved his hands around in that Zora sign of his. Revali didn't speak it, but the message was clear.Don’t shoot!Revali hesitantly lowered his gun.“This is only a temporary truce,” he shouted over the gunfire.Wild cocked his head, bemused, and then nodded. He picked up his sword as he got back to his feet.“Just as long as you get that message into that thick head of yours.”
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66
Collections: LoZ Writers' New Year Exchange 2021





	Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acacias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacias/gifts).



> I have a few people to thank for supporting me through the creation of this fic. 
> 
> First of all to my two betas for this fic.
> 
> [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera), my partner in crime and life. Your patience and exasperation with my overuse of 'said' forever leaves me both appreciative and amused. 
> 
> And to [sturms_sun_shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered), who was not only kind enough to beta as well, but offered her knowledge of early 20th century cars, and firearms. 
> 
> Finally, I had some difficulty coming up with a name for the bar. I'd like to thank the good folks over at a certain server, for their kind suggestions. Credit goes to Eilera for the full name, and Ships for the excellent acronym and her knowledge of the naming conventions of speakeasies.

‘ _Travel.’_

Revali did his best to follow along with Link’s hand gestures. But he could tell it wasn’t quite right. He gritted his beak and repeated the gesture again.

Link looked at him, considering. It was getting late, and the bar was almost empty. It was one of Revali’s favourite things about the place. Most speakeasies were loud, with the raucousness spilling out onto the street and into the arms of waiting law enforcement, but this one was just tucked in a corner somewhere and hardly noticeable.

 _Here._ Link said. He reached over and gently positioned Revali’s wing at the correct angle. Revali could feel the warmth from Link’s hands and he flushed a little. Link leaned back and gave him a thumbs up.

“So, like this then.” Revali carefully traced out the sign again.

Link nodded furiously. _Now you’ve got it!_

“Of course,” Revali said. “I’m a quick learner after all.”

He tilted his beak just so before smiling down at Link, partially because he always wanted to display a certain sense of gravitas, partially so that Link could be treated to his best side. It was what he deserved after all.

_Revali?_

“Hmm?” Revali said distractedly.

 _I’ve got something for you,_ Link tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and looked away.

“I … don’t have anything in return,” Revali said.

 _You don’t need to,_ Link said.

“Well … I’m never one to refuse a gift.”

Link grabbed something from underneath the counter. It was boxy and book shaped and wrapped in brown paper. He accepted it in a bit of a haze.

Revali opened his mouth and closed it again before giving Link a considering stare. Maybe this was something that Hylians did regularly? Giving gifts to their friends? It was very different from Rito custom, which limited gift giving to children or partners.

“I – thank you then.”

Link’s hands moved in an unfamiliar sign. Revali frowned uncomprehendingly. Link stopped and considered for a moment before making a tearing motion with both his hands.

Oh, Link was encouraging him to open it.

“You want me to… tear this in half?” Revali pretended to ponder. “I don’t know if this is the type of thing that can be torn easily. Even by me.”

Link rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his forehead. Revali chuckled.

He eased off the twine tying the wrapping together and lifted it out of the paper.

It was a thick, leatherbound book and was heavy in Revali’s hands. The title _‘1000 Hylian Handsigns’_ shone up in beautiful calligraphy from the cover.

“Oh.”

 _I know you’ve been trying to learn for me,_ Link said. _This is the best book that I know to learn it._

“Thank you,” Revali said. He lifted the cover gently and flipped through the book. The art was lovely and precise, showing how to do some of the more common signs with different species morphologies including the Rito. “Link, this must’ve cost you a –”

Link shook his head. _It was nothing. Truly._

Revali touched one of his braid beads. Maybe he should – but Link likely didn’t know that tradition and frankly Revali didn’t feel quite ready to say anything himself yet.

The door chimed as another patron came in from the cold.

“A lava slider and rockroast would be awesome,” It was a Goron, but not just any Goron. Revali peered out of the corner of his eye.

Link signed a greeting to him and the Goron gave his back a friendly slap that nearly sent Link sprawling to the ground.

“It’s good to see you, little guy.”

Was that…Daruk? Like Revali, Daruk was one of the five Champions, the most well-known rumrunners in the city.

Revali noted the easy camaraderie between between Link and Daruk. So, Link knew Daruk? Or was it more likely that Daruk also frequented this establishment? This was the first time Revali had seen him here. Revali wasn’t a fan of the boisterous Goron. He knew how chatty he was, and it pissed him off to no end that Daruk never seemed put off by Revali’s caustic standoffishness. Then again, neither was Link.

Revali buried his beak back in his book and took a sip of his drink, feigning utter disinterest in the proceedings. Maybe Daruk would just leave him alone.

“That’s not … Revali?”

“Hello Daruk,” Revali began to search for the nearest exit.

Daruk’s joviality always sat poorly with him. He wasn’t one for small talk and making nice with someone whom he was competing against was something Revali would only do under duress. He frowned. In fact, come to think of it, he was almost certain he’d shot Daruk on one occasion.

“You really do serve pretty much anyone don’t you?” Revali said dryly.

Link smiled and shrugged. He set down the rockroast in front of Daruk. The lava slider was set down on a platter, likely one specially made so that it wouldn’t catch fire. The drink smouldered and bubbled in its metal container. The smell of cooking apples and cinnamon was a bizarre contrast to its sulphuric undertone.

Daruk noticed Revali’s curious gaze.

“Would you like some?” Daruk asked. He nudged the rockroast towards Revali, who leaned away from it.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself.” Daruk shrugged, gripping the smoking cup and downing it in one go. He leaned back, patting his belly as he belched loudly. “Link cooks a mean rockroast. You should try it sometime.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind.”

Not.

“So, what brings you here?”

“The peace and quiet,” Revali muttered.

Link gave him an reproachful look on his way to the sink.

“Sorry, could you speak a little bit louder? I got an awful bit of tinnitus from that shootout on main and 3rd last week.”

“It’s … nicer than a lot of other places. Link’s really …” he trailed off, looking at the bartender in question. “Nice.”

Well, he was eloquent tonight. Maybe he’d had enough to drink. He nudged the remnants of the glass of scotch back across the bar.

“What?”

“Link! Link is what brings me here.”

 _Really?_ Link was just rounding the corner from the back.

Of _course,_ Link had heard that. Though he didn’t know how Link would’ve been able to avoid eavesdropping as Revali had practically shouted the last bit of his answer.

He almost violently disabused the notion that he, the great Revali, would have any personal interest in this one random, innocent bartender. But, in the end he couldn’t quite bring himself to extinguish the quiet happiness in Link’s eyes. It wasn’t as if his presumption was incorrect after all.

“Well, it has other … qualities,” Revali tried his best to salvage what he said. “It’s usually quiet, not too many people know about it, and the menu’s passable.” 

In fact, Revali had initially come to help track down the elusive Wild. There were a few exclusive brands that Wild was known to traffic which Revali had intimate knowledge of considering that _he_ used to be the only one supplying some of them. Somehow though, he’d just never gotten around to asking. Link didn’t seem to know much about the rum running business either; he’d never met the owner of the place.

 _I like you too, Revali._ There was something shy about Link’s movements, and Revali’s heart fluttered in his chest. Maybe he wasn’t drunk enough. He knocked back the rest of his scotch and stood up.

“Well, I’d best be going,” Revali said. He left some cash on the counter, more than enough to cover his tab. “I’ll see you around, Link, Daruk.”

“Bye Revali!” Daruk said.

Link gave him a little wave and Revali smiled despite himself.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” He overheard Daruk say as he stepped out into the cold air. The book was tucked under his arm and he nestled it more securely as snow began to fall outside. His feathers were usually more than enough of a defence against the cold, but Revali found himself burrowing his beak into his scarf.

He would never admit that Link’s shy smile kept him warm all the way home.

*

For the love of Hylia, not _again_.

“Sorry, Revali. I’ve promised those cases to someone else,” Beedle said. “I’ll help you out next time for sure!”

Beedle gestured down the dock where a cloaked figure stood with a few Zora under the streetlamp. Revali rolled his eyes. Wild wasn’t so mysterious, in his opinion. He was likely just another Hylian with a touch of seafaring experience who fancied himself an adventurer. They were a dime a dozen. Only this one however, had this bad of a sense of taste though.

“Wild prepaid earlier today,” Beedle said. “He also brought me this beetle. Look! Isn’t she precious?”

He held up the beetle for Revali to see. It was one of the rarer electric rhino beetles. He’d ponder where Wild even found it, but some smugglers had recently expanded their operations into other goods.

“Well, what else do you have if not the Dinraal Port I specifically came to you for?” Revali asked.

“Mmm I have some whiskey! New, from up near Skull Lake.”

“But not the port I wanted,” Revali said. “Does anyone else have it?”

“Sadly no. I might have some next week!”

“How much then?”

“Twenty-five rupees a case.”

Catching Revali’s surprised look, Beedle added “King Rhoam’s prohibition fleet has been making business more difficult for everyone. A lot of runners have been put out of business in the last few months.”

Revali sighed. “I suppose the whiskey will have to do.”

“I’ll make it twenty rupees a case if you take 100 cases.” 

Revali shook his head. “It’s smarter to take a smaller shipment and keep our speed on the water, than to be captured for the sake of greed.”

Besides, the markup for booze had gotten ludicrously high due to the lack of smugglers. He and his crew would turn a profit just fine if they could avoid capture. Revali had every bit of confidence they would.

“Understandable. So how many cases will you take?”

“An even fifty will do,” Revali said after some thought.

“That’ll be 1,000 rupees.”

Revali handed the money over absently, his eyes still on Wild. Wild had burst onto the scene about six months ago, outbidding his contracts and stealing some of Revali’s notoriety for himself, much to his irritation. One of the Zora caught his gaze and tapped Wild on the shoulder. Wild turned and blew Revali a kiss.

Revali looked away. 

“We’ll get this back to the ship,” Revali said to his crew. “Sunrise is in a few hours and we will need to be back across the river by then. We’re going to take a more circuitous route back.”

“Do you think there’ll be trouble?” Teba asked.

“None that we can’t handle, but it’s best to be cautious.” 

The sound of footsteps on the dock had Revali turning around to greet whoever had decided to approach him as they were loading.

He should have known it would be Wild.

“Come to gloat?” Revali asked.

“I beg your pardon?” the Zora accompanying him said.

Revali ignored her.

“A mask? Seriously?”

Wild shrugged.

“He thinks it looks good on him,” the Zora said like it was perfectly normal for people to go around wearing masks while carrying swords in this day and age. “I’m Laflat. Wild wishes to speak with you. I’ll be acting as a translator for you tonight.”

“Not interested,” Revali said shortly.

“Please?” 

Revali considered them both.

“Five minutes.” When Wild didn’t speak right away, he added, “Go on. I might as well hear what you have to say.”

‘I’ve come to you with an offer to work together,’ Laflat’s eyes were fixed on Wild’s signs.

Revali was immediately glad he hadn’t said anything about his familiarity with Hylian sign language. He’d learned a decent amount of it from Link, but Wild for whatever reason used the Zora version. 

“Odd choice for a Hylian,” Revali remarked.

“Wild says that he’d care for you to direct any remarks at him as he’s not deaf.”

“That was directed at you, Wild,” Revali said dryly. “And I’m not interested.”

“Not even for a shipment of Dinraal port?”

“Tempting, but I’m not going to sell my soul to you or Mipha for something so paltry as a shipment of port.” At Wild’s sharp look, Revali smirked. “Why, yes, I am aware who holds your leash.”

‘Everyone has a price,’ Laflat said.

“Are you threatening me?” Revali evened his tone as much as he could. “Because that won’t end well.”

Wild was a good fighter from what he’d heard, but Revali was certain that he’d be more than a match for him.

To her credit, Laflat didn’t flinch, though one of Wild’s hands drifted to the hilt of his ridiculous sword.

When Revali made no further moves, Wild lifted his hands to sign again. Revali cut him off.

“I’ll be blunt. You’re not the first person who’s made that kind of offer,” Revali said. “And my answer is the same as it always is. No. I won’t be beholden to anyone other than myself or my customers.”

“But –”

“No.” A headache was brewing at Revali’s temples. He rubbed them tiredly. “Now get off my dock.”

If Wild was put off by his flat refusal he didn’t show it. Somehow, his lack of reaction ruffled Revali’s feathers more than a punch to the face would have. Instead, the Hylian made a show of looking around slowly.

‘Don’t see your name on it.’ Laflat grinned as she translated.

Revali’s feathers bristled in indignation as he glared at Wild.

Shadowed blue eyes peered at Revali from behind his mask. There was something familiar about them, but before he could ponder it further Wild was already signing.

‘We’ll be back.’ Laflat said.

Another Zora came walking up wheeling the most garish monstrosity of a motorcycle that Revali had ever had the misfortune to lay his eyes on. Wild signed what must have been a ‘thank you’ to the new Zora and hopped on.

“Seriously?” And here Revali thought that the caped crusader couldn’t get anymore ridiculous.

The motorcycle purred to life, and Wild gunned the engine. He gave them all a jaunty wave, and road off down the dock.

“I have to give it to him,” Teba said. “He’s got style.”

Revali gave him a withering look.

“Tch, the only thing I’d call him is garish.”

The Zora were still standing there and Revali rounded on them.

“I believe I told you to leave.” 

The Zora snapped to attention and then dove into the water. Teba snorted. 

This whole night had been ridiculous. Hylia, he couldn’t wait to tell Link.

*

“And then he asked if we could work together!” Revali exclaimed. It was the next evening, and Revali had cooled down, but the irritation came rushing back as he recounted the story.

Link made a sympathetic noise in his throat.

“The very nerve of him!”

_Why wouldn’t you?_

“Pardon?”

_Why wouldn’t you work-?_

Revali didn’t quite catch the last gesture, but it was easy enough to deduce what Link was driving at.

“It’s not worth it,” Revali said. “He’s connected to Mipha. She may look sweet, and she is, but she’s also the Zora Champion. I will not debase myself working under her when we’re equals. I’ve got enough to deal with on my own. And it’s _Wild_.”

_What did he do to you?_

Revali opened his mouth and shut it. “Nothing really. I mean, he did take the port supply from me through sheer luck so he’s the worst kind of – Link are you alright?”

Link shook his head though he still looked upset. _I’m fine._

Revali held his gaze for a second, and then decided to let it go.

 _That’s just business,_ Link said. Hesitantly, he added. _Would you work with him if he gave it back?_

“It’s not just business.” He nearly knocked the sign language book off the counter in frustration. “He runs around in this mask and cape and it’s just, well, it’s just asinine!”

 _I’m sure he has his reasons._ Link said. _Maybe there’s a reason he doesn’t want to show his face on the routes?_

“What reason could he possibly have?” Revali exclaimed, throwing up his hands in utter exasperation. “It’s not like he’s some deserter from the army!”

Link shrugged. _You’d have to ask him._

“Fair point,” Revali conceded.

 _Another?_ Link held the bottle up. It was almost empty.

Revali shoved his glass across the counter.

*

Revali next ran into Wild during a shootout

“It’s our lucky day. Whoever takes out Champion Revali, is guaranteed a promotion!” One of the shooters shouted. There was an answering battle cry.

“Why do I always seem to get caught up in these things? ,” Revali bemoaned to the world at large. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the notoriety. It’s just he’d been out running errands.

He ducked behind a car that had tipped over in the ensuing chaos and hastily reloaded his revolver as bullets whizzed overhead. Really. It was like these morons wanted to die.

Today had started out so well too. He’d just wanted to get home without any trouble after running some errands. Instead, a group of Hylian shooters had opened fire in the street, and when he’d tried to quietly leave, they’d started shooting at him too. Of course, Revali had to make sure that they regretted their poor decisions.

So here he was, groceries spilled all over the ground, eggs splattered on the pavement. He reached across the side of the car he was using for cover and shot one of the assailants. He went down with a bullet between the eyes. Revali scoffed. Served him right.

He ducked behind his shelter again as the surviving members returned fire. It was a routine he was more than used to at this point. He fired over the hood again and then started searching for a way to extricate himself out of this mess. His attackers were across the street. To his left, the attackers’ original victims had adopted the same strategy as he had and were returning fire over the hood of a vehicle. That left, Revali glanced to his right. There was a back alley there with little coverage, and an overturned carriage close to it. Some kind or enterprising soul had cut the horses loose and it had been abandoned in the street. There was his exit point.

The moment there was a break in shooting, he ran for a nearby wagon

He took the chance to reload, and his fingers scraped the bottom of his bag. Great. Of course, he’d use his last clip right there.

A woman slammed against the carriage and fumbled with her gun. Wild came careening around the corner, sword drawn and brutally cut her down. Revali stumbled back in surprise, and immediately pointed his gun at him. Wild dropped his sword and made a ‘stay calm’ motion with his hands. What was he trying to do, lull him into a false sense of security? Revali wasn’t going to fall for his shenanigans that easily. Wild knelt and waved his hands around in that Zora sign of his, but the message was clear.

_Don’t shoot!_

Revali hesitantly lowered his gun.

“This is only a temporary truce,” he shouted over the din.

Wild cocked his head, bemused, and then nodded. He picked up his sword as he got back to his feet.

“Just as long as you get that message into that thick head of yours.”

Wild nodded again more solemnly. He reached inside his cloak and handed Revali a gun he’d had holstered on his belt and an extra pack of bullets.

“I don’t need your charity.”

When he tried to hand it back, Wild shook his head and then pointed at his sword.

“Fine,” Revali snapped.

It was a Colt .45. Revali had fired them before and found them to be serviceable, but not nearly as night as his dual 1922 Brownings. He checked the chamber only to see that it was already fully loaded. It was clearly well cared for. He closed it with a smooth click, and then looked up at Wild’s expectant stance.

“It’s … adequate,” Revali said begrudgingly.

The glass window beside Wild’s head shattered and Revali fired back. He took out two more, but the rest had wised up to his plan.

Wild tapped him on the shoulder to get Revali’s attention. He seemed unbothered by his near miss. Wild mimed going over the top of the carriage.

“Seriously?”

Wild nodded determinedly.

“Well, I’ll let you be the fool here if you want.”

Wild smiled and then climbed over the downed carriage and jumped off. Revali paused to watch. Wild didn’t give the shooters a moment to adjust to his presence. He spun around with a liquid grace and cut down the first and second assailants that he came across with smooth strokes. There wasn’t a movement wasted, and Revali had to appreciate his efficiency. Maybe Wild wasn’t completely clueless.

Revali shot the third assailant that was trying to catch Wild from behind between the eyes and the fourth as well, before Wild had the chance to turn around.

A cry when up. “It’s Wild! Wild’s here!”

At that, the remaining attackers reacted to the new odds by dropping their weapons and running. Wild gave a half-hearted chase, but the crooks were earnest in their intentions to scarper, and he let them go.

“Was that all of them?”

Wild nodded.

“Well, I have to admit. Your help wasn’t needed, but it was welcome.”

Revali handed the gun back to Wild. Unloaded of course, because he wasn’t a fool.

“Why do you run around in that ridiculous get up, anyway?”

Wild tapped his nose with a smile.

For once it struck Revali that there was some wisdom in running around in a ridiculous get up like Wild’s. No one would recognize him out of his disguise. No one would shoot at him on the street when he was just minding his own business. Not that Revali had any intention of lowering himself by taking one of Wild’s ideas. 

He definitely wasn’t going shopping again after that disaster. Link’s bar was the a few blocks away and he couldn’t think of a better thing to do after that fiasco than to go see him and have a stiff drink. And of course, the bar was closed when he got there. Revali was sure that it was fine. Link had probably just stepped out for a few minutes. Despite that, Revali was concerned enough to leave a note tacked to the door.

*

Link slumped forward across the bar top, resting his head on his crossed arms.

“You look tired tonight,” Revali said. “Is your boss running you ragged?”

Link smiled sheepishly and straightened. _You could say that._

“You should consider getting some rest on occasion. Running this place by yourself must be tiring.” Revali snorted and fiddled with his glass.

_Not to your taste?_

“No, I suppose not,” Revali said. “I’d like something more berry flavoured in the future.”

Link made a considering noise and tapped his chin thoughtfully before snatching an innocuous looking bottle off the shelf behind him.

He put it down in front of Revali with a soft ‘thunk.’

_This might be better._

Revali raised his eyebrow and Link flushed. _It’s on the house._

“Well, with such magnanimity, how could I say no?” Revali said dryly. His interest was piqued. Link did carry one of the largest varieties of liquor in the city. He could even see that Dinraal port on the wall behind him. 

_Revali, I’ve got something to tell you._

“Oh?” he said distractedly, but his heart sped up. Was it possible that Link felt the same way? Revali couldn’t even bring himself to be disappointed about having been beaten to the punch.

 _I’m scared this might change how you look at me._ Link stopped there, hands trembling.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense.” When Link continued to look nervous, he sighed. “I’m sure whatever it is isn’t as bad as you think it i-”

Link grabbed Revali by his collar and yanked him over the counter. Revali’s knees slammed painfully into the floor.

“Hey-” Link put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

Then the gunfire started. Revali heard the bullets pinging off the sides of the bar as he huddled together with Link. Bottles shattered above them, spraying alcohol down on the floor around them. The noise made his head ring. Revali used one of his wings to protect his face from the falling glass, and the other to pull one of his guns out of his holster. Even the cider that Link had just poured out for him wasn’t spared.

Just as quickly as the gunfire had started, it stopped. 

“Whatever did we do to deserve this, I wonder?” Revali said dryly.

Link shrugged and tightened his grip around the pistol. Revali glanced at Link

“I’m not used to working with others, but-”

Link put his hand to his beak and tapped his ear. Revali ignored the warm hand on his mouth and listened. Footsteps crunched across the glass. They were even and steady. Likely not Zora then. That narrowed it down. Either Hylians, or Gerudo. Revali peered over the counter.

The shadows of two women stood out starkly against the streetlight. Shields were strapped against their backs, and as Revali watched they slipped out of his line of sight. Revali clacked his beak. Gerudo. Of course.

“Do you think we got him?”

“Lady Urbosa would not forgive us if we weren’t thorough,” another voice said.

“Gerudo,” he hissed at Link.

“Someone did survive!”

 _Sorry._ He signed at Link the best he could while holding a loaded gun in his hand.

Link shook his head and bumped shoulders with Revali, a warm, steady presence beside him. ‘ _Not your fault._ ’

Which it certainly was, but Revali could appreciate being thrown a bone.

Link placed his hand on Revali’s wing and gave him a small smile. Despite the tense situation, Link appeared entirely at ease. He was aware, and determined, but not nearly as terrified as a bartender ought to have been in the face of such uncertain odds. Revali looked him up and down. Link’s hair had been knocked askew from his ponytail, and he smelled of booze from where the liquid had sprayed down on them both in the crossfire. Revali brushed it out of Link’s face without a second thought. His skin was warm against his fingers, almost feverish and Revali turned toward the door. 

It was good of Link to be so brave and steady in the face of danger. Truly, if Revali had to condescend to choose a Hylian, he would’ve chosen Link even if his heart hadn’t already. He smiled grimly. It was all the more reason to get them out of this mess. He’d show Link exactly what kind of fighter he was.

“Come out and we’ll make it quick,” one of the Gerudo said. “You’re completely surrounded!”

Link leaned up and fired over the counter. There was a metallic ping as the bullets bounced off a shield. Revali let out an irritated huff. He leaned over the counter himself and shot their assailant in the leg and then the chest when she dropped the shield with a howl of pain.

Revali pulled Link down just as bullets started whizzing overhead again.

 _Ammo?_ Link was cool as a cucumber, looking at him for all the world like he hadn’t almost gotten his head shot off. Idiot.

 _A dozen clips._ “Could you see how many?”

Link shook his head. _They’re staying out of our line of sight._

 _Of course, they are,_ Revali said.

_Listen, Revali, I need to –_

“Whatever it is, we’ll have to save that conversation for later,” Revali cut him off. “Our focus is getting out of here alive.”

Link lowered his hands and nodded.

_How are we going to get out of here?_

_I’ve called someone,_ Link said. _We just have to survive until help arrives._

To save this dingy bar? Revali looked around doubtfully. The Gerudo were fierce and one of the most powerful gangs. He’d gone out of his way the past several years to avoid tangling with them. Who’d risk an all-out gang war with them?

_You better be right about this._

Revali dared not step out from behind the counter. He focused on his guns, and their comforting weight in his hands, and his breath in the eerie silence. Link was similarly still beside them. His heartbeat was a frenetic pulse in his ears, and his hands were slick with sweat.

“Why don’t you come in then?” Revali shouted, unable to stand the tense quiet any longer.

“Is that the captain of the _The Gale?”_ Someone hissed outside. “The Rito Champion?”

Revali preened. It was nice to know that his notoriety had grown in recent months.

“He’s pretty good, isn’t he?”

“Good enough to give others a run for their money and known for getting out of tight situations on the water.”

“Not just on the water,” Revali muttered under his breath. He fell silent, those voices were not getting any louder, but he could still hear others crunching closer.

He held up five fingers, and then another one to Link, who nodded.

_At least._

Someone else moved outside.

 _Seven,_ Revali said. “Assassination?”

Gerudo gangs typically counted eight for the eight heroines when they were taking down high-ranking members of rival gangs.

Revali looked at him. _Who are you, really?_

Link wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“We know you’re in there, Wild!” one of them shouted. “You know how this will go. There’s no need to draw it out.”

Revali rolled his eyes. They thought Link was Wild? What an absurd thought! He highly doubted that the infamous Wild would be working as a _bartender_ of all things. Besides, it was a stalemate. What were they going to do? Yell some more?

There was a flash of fire outside and a Molotov cocktail sailed through the broken window. It shattered, and flames licked their way from floor to ceiling. Well, that was what he got for taunting them.

He turned and met Link’s eyes.

 _Sorry._ Link signed.

Link nudged Revali over and grabbed a package wrapped in linen from underneath the counter. The cloth wrapped around the sword fluttered to the ground. Wild turned and vaulted over the counter with a familiar grace.

Revali’s brain stalled at the realization. Link drew the sword and the gleam from the metal arced through the air. No… it couldn’t be. This was just his luck, really. Of course, the only person he spoke with on a regular basis and his rival on the high seas were the same person.

The fire was quickly spreading and the smoke stung Revali’s eyes.. There was no time. They had to leave.

One crisis at a time.

He snatched his other gun from where Wild had dropped it and together they scrambled through the wreckage. Revali launched himself into the sky as soon as he got clear of the front of the store. There was a bang below, and a bullet whizzed harmlessly past. Revali banked, to get a better view of the battle. Wild was surrounded, with the remaining assassins quickly closing in.

Revali took a deep breath. He could yell at Link after they’d both survived this mess. 

He spun around in midair and cocked both his guns. He exhaled. Time slowed down as he lined up the perfect shot even as gravity began to tug him back to Earth. He pulled both triggers and hit two of the Gerudo. Revali landed before they had a chance to hit the ground.

Across from him, Link immediately took advantage of their confusion and cut one of the other Gerudo down. Revali shot another would be assassin, as she lined up a shot at Link’s head.

“Not on my watch,” he muttered.

There was a meaty thud behind him and a Gerudo collapsed beside him. Link’s sword was dripping blood, but the exhilarated look on his face was all Wild. If it wasn’t in the middle of a battle, he was certain Wild would’ve blown him a kiss.

“I was getting to her!”

Link shot him a look that Revali was certain was supposed to mean ‘you’re welcome.’

They ended up back to back, with the remaining Gerudo advancing on them, guns drawn. 

Revali noticed then that they were all wearing veils to disguise their identities. Seriously was he the only one who wasn’t trying to hide while doing clandestine activities? Then again first-degree murder was a big step up from smuggling contraband alcohol.

Link was a warm presence at his back as they faced their attackers. The remaining Gerudo began to circle them and quick as a lick, Link darted forward and blocked the dagger of the nearest attacker. Revali shot the other one and watched Link play out a deadly sword dance with the other. He parried her dagger easily, and then stepped forward to deliver the final blow, but the remaining Gerudo it seemed had finally had enough and they watched as she fled.

Link appeared uninjured to the best of Revali’s estimates except for the gash above his eyebrow which was seeping blood. Link turned to gaze in disappointment down the street as the flames engulfed his bar completely. The lost look on his face was illuminated by the glow of the streetlamp above.

“Are you alright?” Revali asked.

Link nodded. _It’s just a head wound. Revali -_

“Good,” Revali turned and began to walk away. 

Link darted in front of him. _Revali, please._

“No.”

Link just put his hands on Revali’s shoulders and gave him a pleading look.

“What a fool I was,” Revali shook him off. “Did you enjoy it? Mocking me behind my back even as you smiled pretty for me behind that bar counter?”

 _Revali,_ Link started.

A large black Duesenberg barrelled down the street and stopped in front of them with a squeal of its tires. A Zora stepped from the drivers’ seat and opened the back passenger door.

“Link!” It was Mipha. She rushed over and embraced him. “I’m relieved to find you in one piece.”

She reached up and brushed her hand against the cut. There was a glow and when she pulled away, there was nothing left of the injury except the drying blood on his face.

“It seems your friends have arrived,” Revali said. “I won’t keep you.”

His adrenaline began to fade as he walked into the quiet night, but his blood still boiled. To think he’d allowed himself to be so fooled! There had been signs looking back. The bar was always closed after Revali had an encounter with Wild. He was only ever there on nights where Revali felt especially dreary and hadn’t come fresh off the water.

He let the anger burn higher as he hastened down the street. Far better than feeling the hurt that burned even deeper

*

There was a knock on Revali’s apartment door a couple of days later. He eyed the door with suspicion. Anyone who knew where he lived also knew not to disturb him this early in the day which meant that this was either an emergency or Link himself. Frankly, he didn’t know which one was worse.

“Revali?”

It wasn’t Link. His heart sank. He wasn’t disappointmented. Or at least that was what he told himself.

Wait, he recognized that voice. Well this was just great.

Revali opened the door. “I don’t remember telling you where I live.”

Mipha was shorter than Revali had realized from briefly seeing her that night at the bar. She leaned her trident against the wall. Revali could only conclude that she'd brought it to intimidate him.

“Tea for me would be great if you’re already preparing something,” she said.

“Feel free to take a seat where you like,” Was that sarcasm in Revali’s voice? Oops. He gestured to his kitchen table. "Fortunately for you, I just put on the kettle.”

Revali hastily threw together a tea platter with milk and sugar and carried it over to the table. Mipha’s face remained impassive. Her legs dangled off the chair, but she didn’t swing them like a child. 

“What brings you here this morning?”

“Link.”

“I have every right to be mad at him.”

“Of course, you do,” Mipha said.

Revali gave her a wary look. “Good. Glad we agree on that.”

She spooned some sugar into her tea and stirred it. The clink of the spoon against the cup only served to ratchet up Revali’s irritation.

“Link’s heartbroken you know.”

Revali didn’t much appreciate the guilt tripping.

"I don’t see what he has to be heartbroken about,” Revali said. “He’s the one that—” 

“Do you know he inherited that bar from his parents?”

Revali bristled at being cut off.

“He left the royal guard after their deaths specifically to take care of it.” She took a sip of tea and her lips quirked up. “He was really proud of being in the guard. But he loved that bar more, even though it wasn’t profitable.”

“I see,” Revali replied.

Maybe it was a good thing she’d cut him off before he could say anything else. He was starting to suspect he might’ve overreacted a little.

“Do you?” Mipha set her cup on the saucer and leaned forward. “Do you really?”

Revali was beginning to suspect that he didn't.

“I can see why he’d start smuggling,” Revali said reluctantly.

“The criminal penalties for even a former guard of the royal court are much higher than the ones you and I would face if we ever got caught, and Link is distinctive,” she said. “I offered him the job when he came to me. Wild was born from necessity.”

Revali still felt like there was something that she wasn’t telling him, but the truth was, he’d tried over the past few days to throw away his feelings for Link. They hadn’t even if he was still royally pissed off at him. Link was cute, and sweet, and kind most of the time, but knowing that he could keep up with Revali if needed? Revali swallowed.

It was even better. 

“So, you see why he’d do this.” She smiled beatifically over her cup. “You have every right to be angry, but he had every right to protect himself.”

“I … suppose. Still, he took my routes.”

“He was regretful of his actions and did try give them back.” Mipha countered.

“He had a poor way of going about it.”

“I won't deny that.".

He had his own coffee in hand now and the mug did a good job of warming up his feathers. It was too early for this, but just letting Mipha control the conversation wasn't exactly to his taste.

It was strange to see her here in his apartment. Stranger still that she'd even come to their rescue a couple of nights before belated though it was.

"There's one thing that puzzles me."

"Oh?" Mipha asked.

"You risked an all out war with the Gerudo and your own life to get to Link that night," Revali said. "You're in love with Link, aren't you?"

The small smile that had played across Mipha's lips for most of their exchange was gone. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

“Revali, we don’t know each other very well, but it seems that you have a choice to make.”

“Oh? Do enlighten me.”

“You need to decide what’s more important. Is it your pride, or your friendship with Link?”

Her tone was kind, but her words made Revali flinch. She gave him a smile and flicked one of her fins over her shoulder like she hadn’t just stabbed him in an emotionally vulnerable position.

"And what's your priority hmm?" Revali snapped. 

"My priority is his happiness. I may not know what he sees in you, but it doesn't matter," She continued before Revali could snipe at her again. "I think you'll know where to find him."

“Do I?”

“Thank you for the tea, Revali,” Mipha said as she stood up. “It was delicious.”

She grabbed her trident from by the door and walked out of his apartment without looking back.

“Harlot,” Revali muttered when she was out of earshot. 

*

For the first time since Revali started frequenting the establishment, HEL looked like it was trying its best to live up to its namesake. The acrid smell of smoke still hung in the air, and the roof had caved in a little on the western wall. Shattered glass littered the pavement in front, but the street was relatively quiet. Any onlookers had long since left.

 _Mipha?_ Link signed, without looking up from where he was stacking partically burnt chunks of wood. Link had stacked a small pile of unburnt items against one of the walls. It was a paltry remnant of what once was. 

In retrospect, what Mipha said was obvious. The bar had always been quiet. Too quiet, really, to support itself without outside funds.

Revali cleared his throat meaningfully.

Link looked up from where he was picking through the rubble. _Revali?_

“I was just in the neighbourhood and found myself heading this way out of habit.”

 _Did Mipha get you to come?_ There was an exasperated fondness in his face and body language.

“I’ll admit she was … persuasive,” Revali said. “It doesn’t look like there’s much left.”

Link shook his head and continued to pick through the rubble. Revali knelt down next to Link and tried not to think too hard about how difficult it was to groom ashes out of his feathers.

“I didn’t know you owned this place.”

 _I thought I told you._ Link’s eyes were averted, and he continued picking through the remnants of his bar.

“I suppose you can add it to the list of things you didn't."

There was a pregnant pause. Link took a deep breath as if to gather his courage, and met Revali’s gaze

_You know I never meant to trick you._

“Really.”

 _It was just never the right time. Revali, I’m so sorry,_ Link said. He reached out as if to touch Revali’s wing, and instead pulled back. _You have no idea how sorry._

“You were trying to tell me that evening, weren’t you?”

Link nodded.

“You’re right. That was terrible timing.” Revali said. “You probably couldn’t have picked a worse moment if you tried.”

Revali continued making his way through the rubble. The ashy remnant of his favourite barstool was lying in a heap on the floor. Revali picked through the charred wood. He really wished he’d thought to bring gloves even if they irritated his feathers.

The bar counter where they’d made their final stand was a hollowed-out metal shell. Perhaps, something else had survived? He nudged his stool over and felt under the counter. His hand bumped into something hard. He pushed against it and heard it slide.

Link came up beside him. _Find something?_

“Maybe.”

It was sizable, so Revali moved some half-burnt roof tiles out of the way to make space. He pulled the book out. It was a little lighter in his hands than he remembered but intact. Fire was strange. People assumed that it consumed everything in its path until they experienced it themselves.

Sure, the smoke burned Revali’s eyes, and it was voracious. But often what was left was renewal. The book was charred, but the script was still golden when Revali brushed the ash away with his wing.

 _I can’t believe this survived._ Link lifted the book out of his hands. The spine made a crackling noise as he flipped through the pages.

The rustle of the dry paper brought back memories of the evenings that they’d spent together. His signing had improved in leaps and bounds then. It struck him then how vulnerable Link’s gift to him truly was. Revali had reached out to him, and in return Link had shown him how to speak in his language.

Mipha’s words from earlier that day echoed in his mind. ‘You need to decide what’s more important. Is it your pride, or your friendship with Link?’

“I may have overreacted,” Revali hated apologizing at the best of times. He turned away. There was really no good angle he could use to shield himself from his admission covered in ash as he was. “I’m sorry too. And ... I’m sorry about HEL. She told me how much you loved it.”

 _Thank you._ Link gave him a sad smile and set aside the book.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Link shook his head. _Not yet._

"Is Wild going to retire?"

_I'm not sure. I haven't decided anything yet, but I need to know. Revali, are we okay?_

It was time to choose, but the answer was a forgone conclusion on his part. Revali reached up and fiddled with one of his braids. The bead refused to move, and he ended up having to twist it to get it to come off. He tucked it in his palm and turned back to Link.

“There was a reason I was so upset. Am still upset.” 

_I understand. I’m still sorry._

“Don't grovel. It's unbecoming,” Revali snapped. “That’s not what I meant.”

_It’s not?_

“The truth is,” Revali gripped the bead hard, hoping that it would dig into his palm and ground him. “I like you enough not to hate you.”

Link laughed a little. 

“I’m saying, I’ve got something for you,” Revali said. He knelt in front of Link. His hand trembled against his knee. “Would you accept it?”

It was an odd timing to be sure, but Revali was worried that he'd lose his courage if he waited any longer.

Link’s hopeful, ash streaked face was irritating. And beautiful. _I don't understand._

“Here,” he said shortly and placed the bead in Link’s hand.

_Revali? You like me too? Even after everything I’ve done?_

Too? In retrospect, it was obvious, but Revali’s heart still soared.

“I lament my sense of taste,” Revali said dryly. “Really, I do.”

Link smiled.

_Will you put it in for me?_

“Turn around.”

Link did so heedless of the rubble surrounding them. He pulled his hair out of his tie and it fell to his shoulders. Revali searched in his pockets and pulled out his comb.

“I see you managed to get ash in your hair,” Revali tutted.

Link shrugged in response. A comfortable silence stretched between them as Revali began to carefully brush Link’s hair. One by one, he gently teased out the knots in Link’s hair. Link relaxed under his ministrations, so Revali felt no guilt in running the comb through a few more times than it was necessary.

“Right or Left?”

Link pointed to his right ear.

Revali parted his hair and carefully sectioned it off. Link’s hair was soft, and smooth in his hands even with the ash in it. He braided it with quick, practiced motions and used the spare tie he kept on his comb to tie off the braid.

Link handed over the bead when he tapped his shoulder, and Revali carefully slipped it on. It held, well.

“There. Finished,” Revali said.

Link turned and smiled. Revali’s throat went dry, or drier than it already was. It suited Link even better than he imagined.

Revali hauled Link to his feet, and then drew him into a hug. Link returned the embrace without hesitation and then leaned up and kissed his beak.

Revali flinched in surprise.

_Was that okay?_

“It wasn’t horrible,” Revali did his best to ignore the weakness in his own voice. “Just - do it again. Please?”

Link complied.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I went way over the max wordcount for this one. ^.^
> 
> Hey Acacias, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and Happy New Year!
> 
> Also the 'prohibition navy' was a real thing that I stumbled across while reading up on the prohibition era. Shit's fascinating.


End file.
